Una sonrisa
by Coraline T
Summary: Muchas historias comenzaron con una sonrisa. Incluida la suya - Regalo de cumpleaños para Elenear28 - Rowah


**Disclaimer: Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

 **Rowan y Arah son propiedad de Elenear 28 y míos respectivamente, mientras que Cherise es de HikariCaelum.**

 **E, feliz cumpleaños! Nos leemos al final del inicio de este regalo super precipitado y cortito, pero hecho con cariño.**

* * *

 _Una sonrisa_

* * *

 **Rowan Greyfox, 17 años**

Las pecas que cubren el puente de la nariz de Arah Ranghild parecen multiplicarse cuando ella frunce el ceño. Normalmente no es algo que hubiera notado, pero casi el cien por ciento de las miradas que ella me dedica hacen que sus pecas reluzcan más de lo habitual.

Parece tener, desde que nos conocimos, una fijación por fruncir el ceño cuando me ve.

Y reconozco que me resulta hilarante cuando lo hace.

Pero cuando más fascinante me resulta, es cuando suelta una de sus escuetas sonrisas.

…

Lo primero que noto al entrar a clases es que ella ya se encuentra ubicada en su asiento, con la nariz enterrada en esa libreta que con tanto afán se esfuerza en ocultar. Hago un gesto a Blair y Chase, que simplemente ríen entre ellos de algún chiste interno que sólo ellos parecen conocer, y me dirijo a ella.

Ni siquiera levanta la vista cuando me siento en el lugar de al lado, pero noto como sus nudillos sujetan con más fuerza la libreta negra.

— Ranghild — empiezo y esbozo una sonrisa aunque ella ni siquiera me mire —. ¿Tienes listo el trabajo para hoy?

Ella resopla y cierra la libreta rápidamente. No tengo que inclinarme para llegar a ver las sutiles líneas de un lápiz sobre el papel. De todas formas lo hago, porque sé que le molesta. Y porque a mí me intriga en partes iguales.

Arah parece contar mentalmente hasta diez antes de responderme.

— No, la verdad es que no lo terminé. Lo lamento por ti Greyfox, tendrás que acostumbrarte a desaprobar — suelta con ironía.

De todas formas un segundo después me tiende su tableta, donde una copia de nuestro trabajo está lista para ser enviada al profesor en cuánto él lo indique.

— No entiendo por qué eres tan desconfiado — masculla con molestia mientras el aula sigue llenándose — No hay forma humanamente posible de que olvide algo así.

Lo sé, por supuesto. Desde que un profesor nos emparejó para un trabajo hace dos años que venimos trabajando juntos y ella no ha fallado ni una sola vez. Confío en ella. Pero es divertido molestarla, y sé que lo que más le molesta es que la considere inferior.

Si ella supiera…

…

— No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto otra vez — se queja Blair mientras caminamos por la Academia a pasos rápidos — Es decir, ¿ahora todos mis almuerzos van a depender de dónde Arah quiera apoyar el culo para sentarse?

La miro con una ceja enarcada.

— Nadie te invitó a que me sigas Blair. Y en todo caso, ¿quién dijo que estamos siguiendo a Ranghild?

Chase suelta una risa que hace que varias personas volteen a vernos.

— Claro, porque estamos dando todo este rodeo innecesario en lugar de almorzar en la cafetería con otro propósito que no sea ver su cabellera plateada.

Los dejo reírse a su gusto mientras continúo caminando, intentando divisar entre el gentío a Arah. Después de un rato la encuentro caminando junto a Cherise. Me debato entre si ir a molestarla un rato o no.

Finalmente termino cediendo ante Chase y Blair y los acompaño a la cafetería.

Antes de girarme veo a Arah sonreír por algo que ha dicho Cherise.

Con eso es suficiente.

…

No me sorprende encontrarla apostada a la salida de la única clase que no compartimos. Parece complacida consigo misma.

— Nota máxima — es todo lo que dice mientras nos unimos a la marea de estudiantes que camina directo a la salida.

Me tiende la tableta con el listado de notas que envío el profesor hace apenas unos minutos. Podría decirle que lo vi apenas lo recibí, pero en cierto modo resulta agradable que ella se haya tomado la molestia de caminar desde su clase, en el otro lado de las instalaciones, hasta aquí simplemente para mostrarme la nota.

— Era evidente — le digo —. ¿O es que acaso tenías dudas sobre tu parte? Porque déjame decirte que la mía estaba perfecta, así que era obvio que superaríamos a un grupo de idiotas.

Veo en su rostro la lucha interna que tiene sobre si contestarme mal o reírse. Termina soltando un suspiro, lo que anoto como un logro personal.

El tiempo parece pasar muy rápido y de repente estamos en la salida, en el punto donde cada uno debería dirigirse a su casa para volver a vernos recién el lunes. Arah parece tener todas las intenciones de escabullirse entre la multitud, pero estoy un poco cansado de este juego. O de dar vueltas y nunca hacer nada más que molestarla.

— Ranghild.

Ella frunce el ceño automáticamente ante el uso de su apellido, aunque entre nosotros nunca ha sido de otra forma.

— Estoy apurada Greyfox. Nos vemos el lunes en…

La interrumpo sintiendo las palabras salir demasiado rápido de mi boca. En mi defensa tengo que decir que nunca la perspectiva de invitar a salir a una chica me ha puesto tan nervioso, pero tratándose de Arah siempre es algo diferente.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo mañana?

Veo el momento exacto en que la sorpresa da paso a la desconfianza y siento deseos de reírme de ella. Pero de hacerlo, lo más seguro es que ella se vaya.

— ¿Qué?

Ruedo los ojos solamente para molestarla.

— Tomar algo. Conmigo. — Le repito arrastrando las palabras. En realidad, la perspectiva me emociona y aterra en partes iguales —. Claramente lo merecemos después de haber recibido una postdata halagando nuestro trabajo en un mail donde el curso entero estaba en copia.

Sus pecas se oscurecen cuando se ruboriza, y por un momento, parece estar peleando consigo misma. Se repone demasiado rápido y me mira escéptica, como negándose a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

— ¿Qué código de etiqueta debería usar para salir con el gran Greyfox? — Pregunta con todas las intenciones de molestarme. No lo logra.

— Con que no cubras tus pecas es suficiente — le digo mientras comienzo a caminar rápido, antes de que se le ocurra cambiar de opinión. No lo hará, por supuesto. Pero una parte de mí teme que lo intente —. Paso por ti mañana a las ocho — añado con tono controlador.

Ella, por supuesto, me mira enojada.

Pero cuando me giro a verla antes de seguir mi camino, está sonriendo.

* * *

 **Marce! Primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños! Ya es el segundo año que tengo la dicha de escribirte algo como regalo y me pone realmente muy feliz! Como te dije hoy, espero que pases un día excelente rodeada de seres queridos. Por mi parte, a la distancia y medio accidentado, aprovecho para desear lo mejor, porque lo mereces.**

 **Sobre el regalo, es cortito, es la primera parte de una idea que tuve y que, si bien no tiene demasiado contexto, son nuestros personajes de nuevo *-* Lo cierto es que cada vez que intentaba escribir o el teléfono sonaba, o algo pasaba (cofcof jefes cofcof) así que te pido disculpas por lo accidentado. Espero que te haga fangirlear aunque sea un poquito y volver con la segunda parte pronto. Estoy algo oxidada pero todavía no olvide como se escribe (o algo así jaja)**

 **Nos leemos pronto, espero.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
